Takahashi Deneb
Takahashi Deneb (高橋デネブ Takahashi Denebu) is a Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure OC by Windra. When on earth, she uses the name Takahashi Kotori '(高橋ことり Takahashi Kotori'') instead of her real one. Deneb transforms into '''Cure Messier (キュアメシエ Kyua Meshie), the Pretty Cure of Astronomical Objects. Her catchphrase is "Naturally." (当然。 Tōzen.). Personality Deneb is mostly known for her serious demeanor and for how dutiful she is. In general, she is very mature. These are traits through which she manages to rise high in the ranks of the royal guard, which she of course takes very serious. Still, towards her friends, she can be very mischievous. She cares very much about her friends, even if she has a hard time showing it. Deneb is also shown to be highly intelligent in the way that she learns easily and fast. She has vast knowledge of the aliens that live in the universe and is excellent at identifiying them and their constructs. She is shown to become obsessed with things unknown to her however, trying to find out their origins, like she did with what would become the Deep Sky Note. The people of Capella also see her as a symbol of good luck for reasons she has yet to figure out. Appearance Deneb is easily recognizable by her distinctive appearance. Her hair is black, which is a rarety on Capella. Additionally, if it is hit by light in a certain angle, it sometimes appears as blue. Deneb has black hair she wears in a ponytail and her eyes are red. She is often seen wearing a light grey pencil skirt and dark red uniform jacket together with dark red boots. Additionally, she almost always wears two belts with holsters for her weapons, often packed with replacement ammunition. As Cure Messier, her hair, which she now wears open, becomes longer and changes to dark red. On top of her head is a small planet with wing decorations under it. Her outfit consists of a red and grey high-collared dress with several layers. While it is sleeveless, there are wing-like straps going around her lower arms, originating from the center of her chest. Going down the front of the dress are three white four-pointed stars, reaching to the end of the first layer of the dress. Two overlapping black straps starting below her chest reach all the way to her waist and attached to them are a pouch and the bag for the Star Color Pens. The skirt portion of the dress has two layers, a grey and black one ending in feather patterns (that also replace the bow) which is longer in the back and underneath it a simple black skirt. Cure Messier wears red gloves, long light red socks and red boots. Lastly, she wears a long cape reaching her ankles, ending in feathers. On the inside, it is dark red and the outside is coloured black. Relationships Shinseichiri Vega - Vega is one of Deneb's childhood friends from Capella and the two of them, together with Altair, another friend the three formed a group they called 'Summer Triangle'. After learning that Vega has fled from the planet, Deneb and Altair record a message for Vega. Altair - Altair is one of Deneb's childhood friends. He is from Capella and the two met through Vega and the three are very good friends, forming a group called 'Summer Triangle'. Hisakawa Hoshiko Marie Ella Terasu Kotone History Deneb has lived on Capella since her birth, but she is not a native. Instead, she originates from another planet and in turn stands out on Capella. She never knew her parents and lived on the streets for parts of her childhood. Still, she befriends the planet's princess, Vega and joins the royal guard to stay close to her and another friend she makes, Altair. The three stay together while growing up. Then, the planet is attacked by the Nottoraiders and Deneb loses Vega despite wanting to stay close to her. Only after the planet is taken over she finds out that Vega has managed to flee with the help of some of her guards. Relieved, Deneb sets out to find Altair before going into hiding to avoid their invaders, during which she also sends a message to Vega. Escaping from Capella In secret, Deneb and Altair build a spaceship to leave the planet and find Vega. They travel far and check many planets and stars for their friend, but they never find her. While approaching yet another planet, they are hit by an unknown object and are seperated, but both of them fall towards the same planet. Deneb finds herself on earth and quickly learns the language and customs of the land she has landed in. To fit in better, she starts attending the town's school and takes on the name 'Takahashi Kotori' as to not attract attention. Problematic however is that she has now been seperated from both of her friends and has no way to contact them. Finding Vega While attending school, she is one day approached by a student, who then asks why she is always alone. Deneb refuses to answer politely, but the student isn't deterred. The two become close and one day, Deneb reveals why she is alone: She is looking for her friends but can't find them. This leads her new friend to wanting to introduce Deneb to her group of friends. After some poking, Deneb agrees to go meet them the next day. The day comes and to her surprise, Deneb is lead to what appears to be a Saman rocket, which intigues her. A group of people come out from all sides and under them are also some aliens. While Deneb is still scanning over the new faces, she is introduced as 'Takahashi Kotori'. Suddenly, someone shouts "Deneb!" and she turns towards the voice, only to find... Vega! She looks close to tears and when Deneb opens her arms to hug her childhood friend, she actually starts to cry and frantically apologizes to Deneb in Capellan for leaving her and Altair alone. After she has calmed down a bit, Vega how she ended up on earth and with these people, who are also her friends. She leaves out the parts about Pretty Cure, however. Vega asks what happened to Altair since last she knew he and Deneb were still travelling together. Deneb reluctantly explains that they were seperated when their spaceship was hit by an unknown object, but she adds that Altair has to be on earth as well. Vega suggests that Deneb should stay with her from now on, to which she agrees, both happy to be reunited with their friend. The Pretty Cure secret Deneb notices after a while that Vega and her friends seem to act weirdly from time to time, like disappearing for seemingly no reason and Vega is suspiciously evasive when asked about it. Deneb decides that she has to investigate further. During her observations one day at school, there is a small earthquake (caused by the Notraiders). Deneb notes how unnatural it seemed and sets out to control the area. She quickly stumbles across a battle, the Notraiders that invaded her planet fighting against some weird people, who she later recognizes as Pretty Cure. Deneb confronts them after the battle, not realizing that the Pretty Cure are, in fact her new friends from earth and fails to recognize Vega as well (much to the relief of Vega). She asks the what they are doing and the Cures explain their mission. Deneb shortly becomes enraged for them not helping other planets but quickly realizes that they are human, meaning they have limited access to space. Cure Nebula steps forward and promises her that her planet will be freed, after which the Cures leave. The weird behaviour of her friends continues, but Deneb is so much in thought over the Pretty Cure that Vega approaches her because she is worried for her friend, who seemed distracted for some time now. Deciding to confide in her childhood friend, Deneb recounts the events and adds her own thoughts about this whole situation. She wants to ask for her opinion, but they are interrupted by the Notraiders attacking them once again. Vega steps in front of Deneb and apologizes to her for keeping a secret, which confuses Deneb. The confusion is quickly resolved however when Vega transforms, Deneb realizing where the weird behaviour came from. Just as she is about to leave, Deneb tells Vega that she should tell her next time, to which Vega agrees, after which she jumps into the fight, Deneb cheering her on. A mysterious note Now more or less a part of the Pretty Cure's team due to having found out about them as well as being Vega's personal bodyguard, Deneb joins the team on their adventures. Her vast knowledge of aliens and their universe turns out to be useful as well, Deneb recognizes planets and aliens quickly, like Lala's AI would. But while she is useful outside combat, she feels a bit weak next to the powerful Pretty Cure even with her weapons. She jokes with Vega how their positions have changed but Vega picks up on her friend's emotions and ensures her that Deneb will always be her bodyguard even when she herself now knows how to fight. She adds that they'll be even more respected once Capella is returned to normal and the two enjoy the comfortable silence that envelops them afterwards. They leave earth to look for yet another Princess Star Color Pen and once they arrive on the planet, decide to seperate to cover more ground and work more effectively. Deneb is quickly met with the planet's resident alien species (like the others) and befriends one of them after saving it. The alien is impressed with Deneb's knowledge and asks her lots of questions about the universe, and the two forget the time. They are only reminded of it when Deneb's friends come looking for her, urging that they leave after having fought with the Notraiders. The alien is saddened that Deneb has to leave but she promises to return. As a parting gift as well as a proof to remind her of the promise, the alien gifts Deneb a mysterious book. She gratefully accepts it and takes it back to earth with her. Becoming Cure Messier Since her visit to the alien planet, Deneb has carried the book she was gifted with her without fail. She is curious about its origins, as she feels somewhat drawn to it, but has no idea where it came from, something that frustrates her since she is very knowledgeable about aliens, but has nothing on this mysterious book. Deneb throws herself into research, ignoring everything besides finding more information. Vega becomes increasingly worried over her friend neglecting her life because of one book. She tries to distract Deneb from the book but doesn't have success, no matter what she tries. Eventually, Vega retreats and leaves Deneb alone, due to the Notraiders being spotted nearby. After Vega doesn't come back for quite some time, Deneb gets a little bit nervous. While she now has time to spend on more research, her friends are taking a lot of time, so something might have happened to them. Deneb argues with herself for some time and then makes a decision: She gets up, takes the book... and puts it in a box far away from her reach, then leaves the house for the first time in days and sets out to find her friends. Like she suspected, they are involved in a battle with the Notraiders and seem to be in trouble. Cure Nebula is closest to her, trapped due to an attack by the enemy and Deneb runs over to her and starts trying to free her while simultaneously trying to protect her from more attacks. Cure Nebula is confused but relieved to see her friend, but advises her to get to safety. Deneb refuses and Nebula wonders why Deneb is here now, when she could use the time to reseach now that she would be alone. In that moment, Deneb manages to free her friend and shouts that protecting her friends will always be more important than all the knowledge and books in the universe! In a beam of light, the mysterious book Deneb had put away appears in front of the two aliens. It changes its appearance, becomes the Deep Sky Note and produces a Star Color Pen. Cure Nebula encourages Deneb to take the items which she does, transforming into Cure Messier to fight together with her friends. Mysterious Mechanic Deneb continues living with Vega and the rest of the Cures on earth, now also fighting alongside to defeat the Notraiders. Travelling with the Cures' rocket reminds the two of them that they still need to build their own space ship to return to Capella one day. Seeing as they'll have to use the resources on earth, Vega and Deneb begin studying them further. While Vega concentrates on analyzing the various materials she hasn't seen before and tests them for their usefulness in space, Deneb decides to start looking around the town in order to be able to aquire enough materials once they prove to be useful. Deneb spends her free time in town, checking out various places while staying in contact with Vega, who tells her what she thinks might be useful. Unfortunately for Deneb, Vega is called away by her friends who need her for something, leaving her alone in town. Deneb decides to keep looking nonetheless and now that she doesn't have direct orders to follow, she spends time exploring the town a bit, discovering things she had overlooked before. Near the evening, she stumbles upon a small shop. It turns out to be a mechanic, fixing all kinds of devices that people bring him. It's exactly what they've been looking for, except that whoever works there probably couldn't build a rocket. Deneb, now using her human alias Kotori again, enters the shop anyways. She is greeted by the owner. He is happy to show Kotori what he does in his job as she listens curious. She keeps seeing someone from the corners of her vision, working around the shop without acknowledging them. When she finally asks the shop owner who that person is, he reveals that it's a boy that has recently started working at the shop. He then calls him over, introducing him as Amachi Ryūsei. Deneb is suspicious of him but still introduces herself as Takahashi Kotori. Their surrounding seems somewhat tense as neither of them really trust the other. Deneb can't spend much more time at the shop, as Vega calls her to inform her of a Notraider attack. Deneb informs the two others in the shop that she has to go now and bids them goodbye. After she has left, Ryūsei asks the owner if he knew the girl, to which he replies no, leading him to plan to look into her the next time they meet. The owner pops back in as he remembered Kotori goes to the local middle school, as he had seen her wear the school's uniform and Ryūsei thanks him for the info. Alchiba, the lost planet At the corners of the Starry Sky Galaxy, there exists a small planet, almost unnoticed by the rest of the universe. For quite some time, there hasn't been any sign of life from the planet, but the Cures stumble upon it nonetheless. The planet's name is Alchiba, as Vega remembers from one of the older records from her home. These records tell of a prosperous and thriving planet but once the Cures arrive there, they are surprised to find it completely deserted, and only ruins are left of its civilisation. Since the planet is so barren, it doesn't take the Cures long to explore it, quickly stumbling upon the more interesting ruins left, for one a mysterious closed chamber, as well as various sites centered around a mysterious woman who seemed to be important on the planet. After being unable to open the chamber, the group sets out to find a way to open it and find an inscription in an alien language (which the aliens of the group can luckily read) starting with the phrase "One for sorrow". The rest of the inscription is sadly obscured and unreadable. Deneb recognizes the phrase from her introduction speech and wonders if it is a coincidence, hoping to investigate at a later point. The group decides to split up to further search the planet, leaving Deneb together with (TBA). The two decide to comb through an area a bit further away from the chamber, a small valley where a river must have flown before. (TBA) Together at last (TBA) Etymology Takahashi (高橋) - Taka (高) means "tall, high" and Hashi (橋) means "bridge". Deneb '(デネブ '') - Is the brightest star in the Cygnus constellation. Originally, it is derived from the arabic word for 'tail'. '''Kotori (ことり) - Spelled as 小鳥, it means "little bird". It most likely relates to Deneb's magpie theme. Cure Messier 'is shortened from "Messier objects", which are a set of 110 astronomical objects cataloged by the French astronomer Charles Messier. Cure Messier '"One for sorrow, one for star clusters! Cure Messier!" 悲しみのためのもの、星団のためのもの！キュアメシエ！ Kanashimi no tame no mono, seidan no tame no mono! Kyua Meshie! Cure Messier (キュアメシエ) is Deneb's Pretty Cure alter ego. In order to transform, she needs her Deep Sky Note and Star Color Pen. While most Cures can jump very high, using her cape, Cure Messier can actually fly. Transformation Deneb's Deep Sky Note opens up and Deneb grabs her Star Color Pen before inserting into the note. She shouts her transformation phrase and her hair opens up, then she draws a wing into the note. Out of it burst feathers that cover the surrounding and a pair of wings appear on Deneb's back as she begins to sing. She jumps off a platform she was previously standing on. She smiles while falling and suddenly falls directly through a cloud of feathers and when she comes out on the underside, some feathers that cover her hands turn into her gloves. She turns in the air so that she's falling feet first as she dives through another bunch of feathers that turn into the boots and then her socks. After turning once more, she hits yet another cloud of feathers which then explodes and forms her dress part after part, excluding the details, which are formed by some feathers falling down after being blown into the air due to the explosion. When her headpiece forms, her hair changes colour and length. She finally lands on the ground and just before she finishes singing, her wings grow larger, change colour and turn into her cape. Lastly, she introduces herself and strikes a pose. Attacks Messier Cluster '''(メシエクラスタ): Using the Deep Sky Note, Cure Messier is able to perform this attack. Using the Corvus Princess Star Color Pen, she can perform an upgraded form of the attack. '''Capella Inclusion (カペラインクルージョン): Using the Deep Sky Note, Star Color Pendant and any Princess Star Color Pens, Cure Nebula and Cure Messier can perform this attack together. Trivia * Deneb (and her alien species) is based on a magpie * The background of Deneb's profile is the Ring Nebula (also known as Messier 57), which is a planetary nebula in the northern constellation of Lyra (which just so happens to be the constellation in which the star Vega is located) * Deneb's birthday is on August 30th, which would make her zodiac sign Virgo * Her birthday, August 30th, was the day of the Tanabata festival in 2006, the year she would have been born in * Deneb uses a different item and phrase to transform than other Cures, those being the Deep Sky Note and Messier Charge * She is seen as a symbol of good luck on Capella. This is due to magpies, the bird she is based on, being a symbol of good luck and good fortune in East Asian culture * All of the Princess Star Color Pens she owns (as of now) are related to bird-like constellations. They are Corvus, the crow, Cygnus, the swan and Phoenix, the phoenix ** Ironically, Deneb receives the Cygnus Princess Star Color Pen, which is the constellation in which the star she is named after, Deneb, is located * Deneb is the 13th member of the Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad * While she is represented by the wing, Cure Messier also has an emblem in the form of a pair of wings with a four-pointed star in their middle Gallery DenebMessier.png|Deneb and Cure Messier FancyBirthdayDeneb.jpg|Deneb in a fancy outfit for her birthday, 30th August 2019 Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Black Cures Category:User: Fynxfan